Frères
by RatselGott
Summary: Après tout, lui aussi est un Elric...Mmmm, le titre est peut être pas terrible.


bAuteur :/b RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

bOrigine :/b Fullmetal Alchemist (encore et toujours)

bGenre :/b Angst, POV

bDisclaimer :/b Envy appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, sa créatrice.

bRésumé :/b Après tout, lui aussi est un Elric.

bBlabla :/b Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, mon chat Kiwi était à moitié couché sur le clavier. Il était tellement kawai que j'ai pas eu le cœur de le bouger ! Donc, ça n'a pas toujours été facile… J'suis trop gentille :-)

bFRÈRES/b

Je sais qui je suis. Je le clame haut et fort, avec fierté. Je sais qui je suis !

Je sais ce que je suis. C'est une autre certitude.

Je suis un monstre. Et j'aime ça !

Je suis l'incarnation de l'envie.

Je suis la jalousie à l'état pur.

Je suis Envy !

J'ai été créé il y a plus de deux cents ans. Celui qui a fait ça voulait revoir son fils. Quel fou ! Il n'a obtenu qu'un monstre ! Il a bravé les interdits, et voilà ce que ça a donné.

Hé hé, après s'être rendu compte de sa connerie, il est parti ! Il m'a laissé avec elle. Elle est encore pire que moi ! Elle est un monstre, mais un monstre humain. Elle se sert de moi, comme des autres. Mais faut pas qu'elle se fasse des idées : je ne suis pas son chien. Je ne le serais jamais.

Je reste avec elle parce qu'ils l'intéressent. Mmm, elle espère se servir d'eux comme elle se sert de nous. Mais elle se leurre, encore une fois ! Elle sous estime ces nabots !

Elle les sous estime, et moi je les hais.

Il voulait son fils, c'est un monstre qu'il a eu. Et au lieu d'assumer son erreur, il a fuit ! Je ne suis pas humain, mais j'existe ! J'ai le droit de vivre ! C'est de sa faute si je suis là. Il m'a créé, je suis son "fils". C'était à lui de prendre ses responsabilités. Mais il a fuit.

C'est un lâche.

Il a refait sa vie. Des siècles plus tard. Une nouvelle femme, de nouveaux enfants.

iDe nouveaux enfants…/i 

Salaud…

Tu abandonnes un fils. Tu refais ta vie. Tu as une nouvelle famille. Tu as de nouveaux enfants, et tu les aimes !

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Qu'ont-ils que je n'ai pas ?

Tu es reparti. Eux aussi, tu les as abandonnés. Mais pas parce qu'ils te dégoûtaient, comme moi. Tu les as quittés pour les protéger.

J'aurais voulu que tu me protèges d'elle. Que tu l'empêches de faire de moi son jouet. J'ai attendu que tu reviennes.

Ces nabots que tu as aimés plus que moi. Je les hais !

Je veux les détruire. Je veux les anéantir !

C'est pour ça que je reste avec elle. Maintenant, je suis assez fort pour ne plus avoir besoin d'elle. Mais elle veut que je les surveille. Pas de problème ! Et un jour…

Un jour…

Je les ai observé pendant des mois. Toujours à leur insu. Où qu'ils soient, je n'étais jamais loin. L'aîné te déteste, lui aussi. Mais il ne sait pas… Il ne sait pas pourquoi tu es parti. Moi, je le sais.

Son frère… et lui… Ils ont perdu leur père, puis leur mère. Mais ils ne seront jamais seuls. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble, ils seront aimés de l'autre. Tant qu'ils seront ensembles, et que moi je serais seul…

Tant que je serais seul, je les haïrais !

Tant qu'ils seront là l'un pour l'autre, je les haïrais !

Eux qui m'ont remplacé dans le cœur de ce salaud !

Eux qui seront toujours aimés !

J'aurais aimé…

J'aurais bien aimé…

J'aurais souhaité…

Avoir un frère…ou même deux…

J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient mes frères. J'aurais voulu qu'ils m'aiment aussi, comme l'un des leurs.

Parce que nous avons le même père. Parce qu'il nous a laissés. Même si c'est différent.

J'aurais voulu ne pas être seul.

Je suis Envy.

Je suis la jalousie à l'état pur.

Je suis l'incarnation de l'envie.

Je suis un monstre.

Et je déteste ça.

bxxxxx/b

Je suis contente d'avoir écrit une fic sur Envy ! J'adore Envy !

Je me suis surtout basée sur l'anime, parce que dans le manga on ne sait pas grand chose sur ce bishô !

bP'tit mot pour finir :/b Voici venir RatselGott ! Marieke5 trouve la porte de sortie, l'ouvre, salue et sort En fait, je ne fais que changer de pseudo et revoir un peu mes textes en corrigeant l'orthographe et la mise en page. Rien de bien sorcier :-)


End file.
